Reflexões
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Mulder e Scully têm uma conversa sobre perda, destino e... o futuro


Título: Reflexões  
Autora: Patricia Emy  
E-Mail: patricia_emy@hotmail.com  
Classificação: Post-episode/Angst   
Spoilers: Conduit, Oubliette, Christmas Carol/Emily, All Souls, Sein Und   
Zeit/Closure, all things  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully e demais personagens pertencem a   
Chris Carter, à 1013 Productions e à 20th Century Fox. Não há intenção   
alguma de violar qualquer lei de direitos autorais.  
Sinopse: Mulder e Scully têm uma conversa sobre perda, destino e... o   
futuro.  
  
Apartamento de Dana Scully  
Georgetown  
1:15  
  
'Estou livre.'  
  
Duas palavras que conseguiram resumir um sentimento quase impossível de   
se descrever, e trouxeram à superfície emoções reprimidas e lembranças   
enterradas em um lugar bem fundo, onde acreditamos que não possam mais   
nos causar dor.  
  
Feridas que jamais cicatrizam.   
  
Mulder pegou este caso como se soubesse o que o aguardava no final, por   
mais estranho que isso possa parecer. Os paralelos com o desaparecimento   
de sua irmã eram inevitáveis, ainda que as circunstâncias fossem   
aparentemente distintas. Não seria a primeira vez que ele se   
identificaria de forma pessoal com um caso assim. No entanto, havia algo   
de diferente desta vez. Uma certeza que não tive ao início, mas que veio   
aos poucos. Talvez por minha recusa em aceitar certas verdades, embora   
não entenda exatamente o porquê. Quando os pais nos relataram as visões   
que tiveram de seus filhos desaparecidos, a imagem de minha filha veio à   
minha mente. As mortes misteriosas, as visões aterradoras, e as escolhas   
que fui obrigada a fazer, tudo começa a fazer sentido agora. Ao deixar   
Emily caminhar na direção daquela luz, eu me libertei, embora não tivesse   
consciência daquilo naquele momento. Deixando-a ir, aceitando o seu   
destino, procurei acreditar no fato de que ela estaria em um lugar   
melhor, longe daqueles que a trouxeram a este mundo para servir uma   
agenda obscura. Aceitando a sua morte, pude seguir adiante. Imagino que   
tenha sido esta revelação que tenha permitido que Mulder aceitasse a   
mesma verdade. Penso na dor em seu olhar, ao ler o relato de sua irmã, um   
testemunho das atrocidades cometidas contra ela. As palavras contidas   
naquelas páginas, escritas por uma menina de 14 anos, deixavam   
transparecer a mesma revolta, a amargura e o sentimento de impotência que   
eu experimentei há alguns anos, quando as memórias do que acontecera   
comigo começaram a retornar, fragmentadas e confusas. Eu segurei a sua   
mão naquela mesa de lanchonete e chorei por dentro. Chorei por ele, por   
sua irmã e por mim mesma. Eu queria poder lhe dizer algo, mas não   
encontrava as palavras certas. Assim como ele, eu queria que esta busca   
terminasse, para que este sofrimento chegasse ao fim, de uma forma ou de   
outra. Por esta razão, procurei respeitar a sua decisão de ir até o fim.   
Sei que nada que eu dissesse o faria desistir. Encontrar Samantha   
tornara-se a razão de sua vida, algo mais importante do que desmascarar   
os conspiradores que a levaram. Não há mais conspirações, ou forças   
ocultas contra as quais lutar. Nós vencemos, mas a vitória foi amarga.   
Com a morte de sua mãe, esta busca ganhou um outro sentido. Ele queria   
que isso tudo acabasse, já não lhe importava como. Depois de anos   
seguindo pistas que não levavam a lugar algum, Mulder estava cansado.   
Cansado de lutar. O que ele buscava era muito mais do que a irmã   
desaparecida. Ele queria estar em paz consigo mesmo, libertar-se da culpa   
que o atormentou durante estes anos todos, das mentiras em que foi levado   
a acreditar, embora elas o tenham levado a continuar procurando, a ter   
esperança.  
  
Uma esperança que eu vi morrer, ao mesmo tempo em que vi algo renascer em   
seu íntimo naquela noite, enquanto olhávamos para as estrelas.   
  
E foi isso que me deu a certeza de que o que quer que o futuro possa lhe   
reservar, ele não estará sozinho.  
  
Ele nunca esteve.  
  
A batida na porta interrompeu a minha breve divagação, trazendo-me de   
volta à sala do meu apartamento, iluminada apenas pela parca luz do   
abajur.   
  
"Mulder", eu disse simplesmente ao abrir a porta.  
  
Seus olhos demonstravam uma certa surpresa, mas a sua expressão logo se   
atenuou.   
  
"Estava dormindo?", ele perguntou, tirando as mãos do bolso da jaqueta,   
embora não soubesse o que fazer com elas.   
  
"Na verdade estava no sofá, tentando descobrir como dormir sem acordar   
com algum osso fora do lugar", eu respondi, mexendo o pescoço dolorido.  
  
Ele sorriu, aceitando a minha tentativa patética de dar um certo humor à   
situação. Não nos víamos há uma semana, o tempo em que ele esteve   
afastado. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, Mulder mal tivera tempo de   
lidar com o fato de sua mãe ter cometido suicídio. Com a sua morte, ele   
perdera o que restara de sua família, ainda que há muito ele já não a   
tivesse mais. Embora contrariada, aceitei a sua decisão de enfrentar tudo   
isso sozinho. Foram longas noites em claro, olhando para o telefone,   
lutando contra o impulso de ligar, nem que fosse para ouvir a sua voz   
gravada na secretária eletrônica. Olhando bem para o seu rosto, percebi   
que não era a única a ter crises de insônia nos últimos sete dias.   
  
"Mulder, o que houve? Por que veio aqui a esta hora?", eu já me arrependi   
antes mesmo das palavras saírem de minha boca. Sabia que era uma pergunta   
idiota.  
  
"Eu... sei que tenho estado um tanto distante. Sinto muito", ele   
murmurou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, o cabelo em desalinho.  
  
"Você está péssimo", eu disse em um tom de reprovação, "Pensei que   
tivesse tirado esta licença para descansar. Me disse que precisava de   
espaço, e eu lhe dei, pois sei que faria o mesmo por mim, como já fez   
várias vezes... Não tem pelo que se desculpar."  
  
"Mas isso a magoou."  
  
"Pensei que quisesse conversar com alguém, só isso."  
  
"E você, gostaria de conversar com alguém?"  
  
"Sobre?"  
  
"Emily."  
  
"Por que isso agora, Mulder?", eu me levantei, irritada. Não estava   
disposta a remexer em velhas feridas, mas talvez isso não tenha nada a   
ver com a minha vontade. Talvez eu precisasse ouvir o que eu venho   
tentando dizer para mim mesma há tanto tempo. "Aonde quer chegar?"  
  
"Você me contou sobre as visões que teve, mas depois nunca mais tocou no   
assunto."  
  
"Isso não teve nada a ver com..."  
  
"Eu sei. Mas você se fechou, Scully."  
  
"E é por isso que você se fechou agora? Porque eu não me abri com você?"  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não... você não está entendendo."  
  
Droga.   
  
"Não, Mulder", eu me sentei ao seu lado, olhando para as minhas mãos   
entrelaçadas sobre o meu colo, "Eu entendo. Só agora eu pude entender.   
Emily se foi, e eu já aceitei isso. Foi doloroso, mas consegui   
compreender o que aquelas visões significavam, a mensagem que elas   
traziam... e só então pude ver a verdade."  
  
"Era o que você estava tentando me dizer? Para que eu parasse?", ele   
voltou o seu olhar para o objeto que eu estava segurando momentos antes   
de ele chegar, agora esquecido em cima da mesinha de centro.  
  
"Para que visse a verdade", eu toquei a fotografia, a única lembrança que   
me restara da minha filha. "Emily me ensinou que o amar também significa   
'deixar partir'. Talvez a sua mãe quisesse que você fizesse o mesmo.   
Deixar Samantha partir. Libertar vocês dois."  
  
Mulder acenou com a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, fitando o vazio, o rosto   
apoiado em suas mãos, os cotovelos repousando sobre seus joelhos. Podia   
ver claramente o contorno de seu perfil contra a penumbra.   
  
"Eu me lembro de algo que a minha irmã me disse na véspera de Natal, um   
pouco antes de eu entrar para o FBI. Algo sobre não haver certo e errado,   
que a vida nada mais seria que um caminho, cujo rumo nossos corações   
devem seguir. Mas ela disse mais uma coisa, a qual eu não dei muita   
importância naquela época. Ela me falou sobre não deixar que o caminho me   
impeça de ver o que é realmente importante na vida."  
  
"E o que seria?", ele virou-se, fitando-me nos olhos.   
  
"As pessoas que encontramos no caminho. Não sabemos quem vamos encontrar,   
nem como nossas vidas irão mudar, ou mesmo como nós iremos mudar a vida   
de outras pessoas", eu repeti as palavras de Melissa, tão claras em minha   
mente, como se tivessem sido ditas naquele momento.  
  
"Já não lhe passou pela cabeça que outro rumo sua vida tomaria caso   
tivesse seguido a sua carreira em Medicina?"  
  
"Já", eu desviei o olhar, "Muitas vezes."  
  
"E a que conclusão chegou?"  
  
Uma torrente de lembranças invadiu a minha mente. Decisões tomadas há   
tanto tempo. Mágoas. Arrependimento. Paixões proibidas.  
  
"Não acho que seria melhor", finalmente respondi.  
  
"Como pode ter certeza?"  
  
"Eu não sei. Mas o que Melissa me disse faz sentido agora. Ainda que não   
me agrade esta idéia de que nossas vidas estejam condicionadas a esta   
coisa que chamam de destino."  
  
"Acho que passaríamos o resto de nossas vidas considerando todas as   
possibilidades."  
  
"E nos esqueceríamos do mais importante. Viver."  
  
"Tem razão", ele olhou para o teto, soltando um longo suspiro, "Sabe, é   
uma sensação estranha... depois de tudo que aconteceu... eu sinto um..."  
  
"Vazio?"  
  
"É. Agora que acabou, eu me sinto livre, mas também sinto como se o chão   
tivesse sido tirado debaixo de meus pés."  
  
"Essa busca foi parte de sua vida por tanto tempo", eu segurei a sua mão,   
"É normal que se sinta um pouco perdido."  
  
"Não, eu não estou perdido. Nunca estive. Por mais que tudo me levasse a   
acreditar que sim, algo sempre me manteve no caminho certo. Você sempre   
esteve lá, Scully, me questionando, me oferecendo outras possibilidades,   
me apoiando e respeitando as minhas opiniões e idéias, por mais absurdas   
que lhe parecessem. Foi essa sua integridade que me fez ter a certeza de   
que jamais me perderia, pois você sempre estaria lá para me trazer de   
volta", ele levou a minha mão ao seu rosto, seu olhar fixo no meu, um   
leve sorriso em seus lábios, "Sempre."  
  
"Sempre", eu repeti, surpresa ao perceber que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
Nos abraçamos, certos de que, ainda que o final desta busca nos forçasse   
a redefinir nossas vidas, uma coisa permaneceria a mesma: o forte laço   
que nos une.  
  
  
F I M  
  
------------------------------------- 


End file.
